1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a secondary battery, and more particularly, to a secondary battery which can prevent movement of an electrode assembly housed in a can to improve safety.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Secondary batteries are rechargeable and thus repeatedly used, so that they have been widely used as energy sources of electronic devices in various fields.
While the secondary batteries have been generally used in compact electronic devices such as MP3 players, cameras and PMPs due to small capacity, as high-capacity and high-output batteries can be manufactured, the secondary batteries are being manufactured to be used in hybrid cars, electricity-generating devices and so forth on a commercial level.